The Meadow
by emogirlS2
Summary: Set in New Moon, Bella has returned to the beautiful meadow that he had taken her so many months ago not knowing exactly what it is that she was looking for. Rest of summary inside. Please give it a try. Its my first twilight fic.
1. Chapter 1

**emogirlS2**: Hello peoples! Welcome to my first Twilight FanFic! I'm so nervous!

**Edward**: You'll do great.

**emogirlS2**: Ah! Thank you Edward! *glomps*

**Edward****:** You're welcome.

**emogirlS2**: On to the disclaimer!!!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT owns Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie dose.

**The Meadow**

**Summary-** Set in New Moon, Bella has returned to the beautiful meadow that he had taken her so many months ago not knowing exactly what it is that she was looking for. When a figure appears in the distance, she knows that surely her life is over, but can't bring herself to care. Then, another figure steps through the brush…

**Rating-**M

**Pairing**- Edward/Bella

The sun was shining uncharacteristically through my bedroom window as my alarm clock began ringing hysterically in my ear. I felt around for the medal annoyance, knocking it off the bedside table, but not stopping the clock from ringing loudly, alerting me that it was time to get up and start a new day. I heaved a heavy sigh and threw the warm covers off me, pushing myself off the bed. My body was screaming at me to climb back into bed, but I refused knowing no sleep would come to me. The gaping hole in my chest would never allow it. I wrapped my arms around my torso desperately trying to hold myself together against the pain that was scraping the edges of the hole.

I kept one arm wrapped around me as I made my way to the bathroom and started the shower, only letting my arm fall when the warm water washed over my naked form. I leaned my head against the cool tile of the shower and let my mind wander. This was the only time in my day that I would allow myself to think freely since he left. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks despite myself as I pictured his perfect face behind my closed lids. His bronze hair spiked into orderly disarray, his perfect nose and angular jaw, his smooth, ice cold skin, and his warm, liquid topaz eyes that seemed to trap you and hold your gaze for an endless amount of time.

I pushed away from the wall and stood directly under the showerhead letting the water wash the tears from my face as I grabbed the shampoo.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me as I walked to the mirror. I whipped the fog off the mirror and grimaced at the reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe that the image being reflected back was actually me. My hair was damp and seemed to droop down my back in s sad, unhealthy way. My skin seemed paler than normal, almost taking on a sickly gray shade. Even under the towel I could tell that my body was thin and my arms and legs looked lanky. But what horrified me the most were my eyes. My once lively brown eyes now held no emotion and no shine. I had bruise marks around them like I was suffering from sleepless nights, which was actually the case.

I felt ridiculous over the fact that after 4 months without him I still couldn't pull myself together. I knew that I was hurting my friends and Charlie with my dead demeanor, but no matter how hard I tried to forget and move on, the pain would flare up and I would feel like I was loosing him completely. Though I know it's stupid, I can't help but hold onto the memories of him, just to prove that he actually existed, and that I was happy at one time.

'It will be as if I never existed...'

His last words to me haunted my mind and I felt as though the sudden pain would finally rip me apart. Of course, it didn't, it would be to easy that way. I was not lucky enough to finally be rid of my pain. I was starting to believe that I was never going to heal, but how could I?

'It will be as if I never existed…'

I humorless laugh escaped my lips. As if disappearing and taking everything that could remind me of him or his family would ever make me forget.

I yanked my brush through my hair until I domed it decent and walked down the hall back to my room. I threw open my closet and rummaged through looking for something to wear. I didn't really feel like getting dressed but I didn't really feel like spending my entire Saturday moping around the house in my pajamas either. I ended up yanking a pair of my favorite black jeans off a hanger and my favorite black t-shirt that said 'bite me' on the front written in bold white letters. I picked up the abandoned alarm clock and placed it back on the bedside table before walking out of my room and sluggishly making my way down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around as if I was walking in for the first time. The kitchen was small with wooden floors and bright yellow cabinets that my mother had painted to try and make the room livelier when she and Charlie were still married. There was a small square table with four mismatching chairs in front of the window to my left, and the sink, counters, and fridge were in front of me.

I sighed, poured me some cereal and flopped down in a chair. I chewed my cereal with care, making sure everything was completely smashed before swallowing.

After I was finished with my cereal I took my time washing and putting away my bowl. It's been this way for me for months. I do anything and everything to keep my mind occupied. There were consequences when I didn't. The pain in my chest would go from a dull light in the darkness to a raging fire that spread throughout me.

It was almost noon and the sun was already started to be covered by the ever persistent clouds. I suddenly felt the need to leave the house. I couldn't stay inside right now. I went to the coat rack, grabbed my coat, and threw on my favorite pair of tennis shoes and walked out the door. I took the key from the eave and locked up, shoving the key into my pocket afterwards.

The roar of the engine startled me and I found myself laughing. I pulled out of the driveway and turned north heading for the highway.

I don't know exactly how I got here. My mind seemed to be working on its own. I felt like was being pulled my something. Something was dragging me to this place. I shouldn't be here, but I can't bring myself to turn around and run back the way I came.

I was standing in the shadows of two arching trees looking into the place that he had showed me so long ago. The place that he had showed me exactly what he was. It had taken me two hours of stumbling, falling, and scraping myself over and over to get here.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows into the meadow.

The sun was long since gone behind the clouds but the lack of sun didn't make the meadow any less beautiful. The surrounding trees made the meadow into a perfect circle, almost like it had been purposely made. The meadow was scattered with beautiful multicolored flowers and I could hear a stream not to far away. I took a few steps farther in and sat down in the soft grass. I leaned back and stared up at the clouds letting my mind wander for the second time that day.

The first time I had been here I was with him. It was so beautiful, and I was so happy that he had taken me here. We were alone and it seemed like so many of his barriers had been brought down that day. I was ecstatic to be here with him. I remember marveling at the way his skin shined like a million perfect diamonds in the sunlight. How smooth and soft his skin felt under my touch. He had unbuttoned his shirt exposing his well toned chest and I traced every part of it with eager hands. I remembered how he leaned so close to me that I could taste his cool, sweet breath on my lips. We had sat here for hours just holding each other. I couldn't have been happier.

Silent tears were streaming down my face when I decided it was time to go. As I stood, something on the far side caught my eye and I turned to look in that direction. I squinted my eyes against the dim light and watched as a dark figure stepped casually out of the brush about 100 yards away.

The figure paused for a moment before walking towards me with a sort of grace that I would never be able to achieve. As the person came closer I began to see the details of their face. He was male with shoulder length black hair and pale skin. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a brown button up shirt that was hanging open. He wore no shoes.

My eyes grew wide and excitement that should have been fear started to make its way throughout my entire body. The man, or vampire I should say, stopped about 10 feet in front of me, cocking his head to the side as he assessed me.

"Laurent!" I cried in pure joy.

I realized as I stood there looking at him that this was what I came here to find, the proof that he and his family actually existed somewhere. Laurent was defiantly proof of the magic that was his kind.

"Bella?" he asked, looking slightly astonished.

"You remember." I smiled to myself. I knew I was slightly crazy that I was excited that a vampire, especially one like Laurent who didn't share the same diet as my vegetarian vampires did, knew my name. "Weren't you in Alaska?" I questioned.

"Yes, I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect to see that the Cullen's had moved on?" I bit my lip as the name made the edges of the wound in my chest throb.

"Yes, they moved on." I stated sadly, looking down at the ground.

"I'm surprised they didn't take you with them." I just nodded, not sure what to say.

I looked back up at him and something clicked inside of me. When Carlisle had said that Laurent had went to stay with Tanya's family in Denali I started to picture him with the same golden eyes as the…Cullen's—I forced the name out, had, that all good vampire's had. I took an involuntary step back, and of course his dark, thirsty eyes followed my movement with precision.

"Do they ever visit you?" he asked, shifting his weight closer to me.

'Lie' something inside me whispered.

I did what the voice instructed. "Sometimes." I tried my best to make my voice light and convincing.

"Hmm, the house smelled like it had been empty for quite some time now?"

"Well, the time seems longer to me than it probably actually is."

"Still, Victoria will be very displeased at these turn of events."

"Victoria?" I asked shakily. I remembered her. She was James's mate before…Edward had killed him. She was very stunning when I saw her all those months ago. She was pale and thin with bright, fire red hair. I shivered involuntarily.

"Yes, I'm actually here for her. You see, she's still very angry that Edward killed James. She wants revenge."

My body automatically went into panic mode. She was after Edward? She wanted to hurt Edward. The pain in my chest throbbed again as images of Edward and Victoria fighting came into my head. She had seemed so lethal and I didn't want her anywhere near him. No matter how tough he thought he may be.

"She's after Edward?" I asked.

"Not quite. Your Edward took her mate away from her. She wants revenge against him, but she's not going to kill him. She wants a mate for a mate." His black eyes scanned my face as realization sunk in. She was looking for ME!

"However, since Edward is no longer in the picture, her plan is now useless. And, you do smell absolutely delicious, like flowers." He commented, closing his eyes while he took a big breath of air and then looking at me again. Fear began to settle in and I could feel myself starting to shake and sway a little.

"Don't worry; I'll make it as painless as possible. You'd be thanking me if you knew what Victoria had planned for you." He smiled almost soothingly before he bent down into a crouch, exposing his sharp teeth. By now, I was completely shaken. I knew running would do me no good. He would catch me with no problem.

"It's nothing personal Bella." He lunged at me and I covered my face with my arms and waited for the pain, but a menacing snarl from behind me stopped Laurent mid lung and he flung himself back.

I recognized that snarl and my body started to relax immediately.

"You'll pay for coming near her." The velvet smooth voice growled. I heard three more people come into the clearing before I heard growling, snarls, and things being ripped apart. Then I smelt it, a thick sickening smell that seemed to be pressing down on me. I tried to open my eyes but shock was starting to set in and all I could see was thick, heavy smoke and Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward, tossing pieces of Laurent into the flames.

Cold arms wrapped around me and lifted me from the ground. I looked up through half lidded eyes and vaguely saw Carlisle's worried face and Esme and Rosalie close behind.

Then, everything went black.

**Whew! First chapter done. Alright! It took me forever to get this chapter the way I wanted it. But, I did and that's all that matters right? Anyway, thank you for reading! It's my first Twilight FanFic so I hope it wasn't all that bad. I used a few lines from New Moon in the beginning of the scene when Laurent showed up, I hope that's okay. I think I like the way the ending came out. I wasn't sure how well that was going to work, but it did somehow. YAY!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! If you do I'll give you COOKIES!!! All flames will be used to cook my ramen! Just so you know. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **

**P.S. thank you to all my readers and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I'm already starting to work on it.**

**Edward: **Bye everyone. Be sure to come back and check out the next chapter.

**emogirlS2: **You're a little late there.

**Edward: **I know, and I'm sorry. I was with Bella.

**emogirlS2: **It's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!! Chapter two is finally done! ****Thank you to all the people that reviewed my first chapter. Okay, so, I posted this story yesterday and got 4 reviews. So, I decided to write and post this chapter today since I was planning on making it kind of short. Don't worry, they won't always be this short. Oh and, IT'S THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL!!!! HELL YEAH!!**

**Edward: **Dose that mean you'll be writing more often.

**emogirlS2: **Yes…well…maybe. Four days after school ends I start drivers Ed.

**Edward: **That'll be fun. How long is it?

**emogirlS2: **Um. It's for four weeks Monday through Friday from 9:30am-11:30am.

**Edward: **That's not that bad.

**emogirlS2: **Nope. Well, on to the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie dose.

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up, I could tell that I had been out for quite some time. My eyes felt very heavy and itchy. I was sure that they were red and horrible looking. I opened them as much as I could and took in my surroundings. The room that I was in was very large. The wall to the right of me was completely made of shelves that held many books and tons of CD's. The wall in front of me was completely made of glass that looked over a stream and into the surrounding forest. The wall to my left was occupied by a desk that had papers and journal sprawled across it. I looked down at the bed I was sitting in and marveled at its lusciousness. The king size bed had a metal frame with roses welded into the bed posts. There was canopy with veils that had been pulled back and tied. The bedspread was gold with roses weaved into a pattern to match the roses on the bed posts.

The door to the bedroom creaked open and Carlisle poked is head in. "Are you awake now Bella?" He asked in a gentle, soothing tone.

I nodded, not sure if my voice would work. He stepped into the room timidly and closed the door silently behind him.

A blush crept onto my face and I looked down. What were they doing back here? Hadn't he promised that he would never bother me ever again? Why would he come back? My blush grew as I realized that the minute they come back they have to save me. Just like old times.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, sitting as far away from me on the bed as he could without seeming rude.

I nodded again, still not looking up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sure you have many questions you want answered. I'm here to answer as many as I can. But, I think Edward is the one that could give the most answers." I looked up at him then, and the question on my face made him continue. "Edward wasn't sure if you wanted to see him so soon, if at all."

I contemplated that, not exactly sure if seeing him was the best idea right now. But my need to see him won over in the end. Even if they did leave, and he hurt me again, I would regret not seeing him when I had the chance. And getting some answers wouldn't be bad either.

"I don't mind seeing him." I stated warily, looking him in the eyes now. His eyes were full of kindness as he stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll send him in." He left and closed the door silently behind him.

I sat up straighter ignoring the dizziness as I did and started to pull the covers off me. As I swung my feel over the edge the blankets caught m ankles and I started to fall. I tried to pull my foot free but only seemed to make it worse. My head was headed straight for the bedside table as the rest of my body fell towards the wooden floor and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain.

Cold arms caught me before I hit the table and lifted me to their chest. I looked into up, a slight blush on my cheeks, and looked up into liquid topaz eyes.

He sat me down gently on the edge of the bed and stepped back, almost pressing himself to the shelves behind him. "Carlisle said you wanted to talk to me."

The sound of his velvet voice sent shivers down my spine and took this time to look at him. My memories had not served him justice in any way. His hair was a beautiful bronze that was styled into orderly disarray. His skin was pale and seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone in the room from the wall of glass. His face was flawless, there were no blemishes and his nose and jaw were perfectly angular. But the thing that held my attention the most was his liquid topaz eyes.

They seemed to hold so much emotion and look deep into the parts of your mind that weren't meant to be seen. I shook my head to clear my mind. He was waiting for me to answer.

"Yes, I do." My voice was stronger than I thought it would be. "I wanted to ask you questions."

He took a deep, unnecessary breath as if to calm himself and moved forward to sit on the bed, making sure to leave plenty of space between us. "I'll tell you anything you'd like to know." He said sincerely.

I resisted the urge to move closer to him and pull him into my arms and took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave me? And what are doing back here?

**MUAHAHAHAH!! Cliff hanger. Sorry this chapter is short, it had to be. But don't worry, the next chapters will be much longer. Once again thank you to the people that reviewed my first chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter three is here! Okay so ****I've been updating for three days in a row, which is cool because i don't normally have this kind of time. My sleepover party is ending today and i have to go home soon. Its sad. Anyway, I'm here to say that it won't be this way the rest of the week, i know, its okay, you can stop crying now. I have finals all this week. Then its SUMMER BREAK BABY!! Which means i'll be able to update this story and my others All the time! **

**Edward:** Do we finally get answers in this chapter?

**emogirlS2: **Yes, yes you do.

**Edward: **Good. But I'm just happy I get to see my Bella after so long.

**emogirlS2: **Awww! That's so sweet! Anyway, on to the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie dose.

**Chapter Three**

EPOV

I was sitting in the living room with Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme when Carlisle descended the stairs. 'She wants to talk to you.' He told me silently. I nodded and made my way up the stairs, pausing momentarily as Carlisle rested his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

I continued up the stairs and stopped a few paces away from my bedroom door, cocking my head. She was moving i could tell, but something wasn't right. Then I heard a small gasp and I was in the room in a second. She was tangled in the blankets trying to pull herself free but was failing. She was falling and her head was heading straight for the bedside table. I caught and lifted her into my arms right before her head collided with the table. I shivered when her warm body came into contact with my cold skin.

I sat her quickly upright on the bed and stepped back, almost pressing myself completely against the shelves behind me.

She was very sick looking and I wanted to pull her into my arms and make everything better. I resisted though, I knew i was the cause of her pain. My dead heart ached at the realization. Her skin was very pale, almost gray looking, and she seemed thinner than before. Her hair didn't seem as bouncy and it didn't flow down her back like before, it just sort of hung their, dead like. Her face held no emotion, except for the slight blush had appeared when she fell. The big brown eyes that I had loved so much were empty and had no shine. She was deader than I was.

"Carlisle said you wanted to talk to me." I spoke quietly.

She seemed to pull herself together and took a deep breath before looking at me.

"Yes, I do. I wanted to ask you questions."

I took a deep and unnecessary breath to calm myself and moved to sit on the bed, making sure to leave plenty of space between us. "I will tell you anything you would like to know." I said sincerely.

She paused for a moment, and then spoke what I knew she would say. "Why did you leave me? And what are you doing back here?"

I looked away from her and stared out the glass window as I spoke. "I made my family leave. They never wanted to leave you. So, don't be angry with them. I thought it would be the best thing for you. I hadn't even known you for a year, and I had already put you into so much danger. First with James, and then with Jasper." I shuddered at the memories and continued. "I felt responsible, I still do. I had taken it too far; I should have been able to stay away. But i couldn't, and that was putting you directly in the face of danger. It was hard for me to get over what James did to you, but I let myself somehow. However, when my own FAMILY tried to take a snap at you, I thought leaving would be the best thing for you, but I guess I was wrong." I paused to look at her and she seemed to be taking everything in. But when I looked into her eyes, I saw so much hurt that I had to turn away again. I wasn't sure if I should continue.

"Please continue." She said gently. I nodded, looking back at her.

"Up until the day that I left you, I was trying to prepare myself, so that maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. I even went as far as too practice what I was going to say to you, so that it would sound somewhat believable. I guess i sounded more believable than I thought. The day that I left, you believed every word that I told you." A wave of confusion crossed her face and I had to hold back a smile. "Everything that I told you in the woods that day Bella was a complete lie from start to finish. I was still in love with you; I'm still in love with you. I told you that I didn't want you anymore and that I didn't love you anymore so that you would let me go. I knew that if I let you doubt me, or you saw through my blush, I would never be able to leave you. The worst part about it is, I wanted you to call my bluff, and then it would have given me a better excuse to stay. But regardless, it hurt to see that you believed me and it took everything I had not to blow the whole thing off and stay with you. Since you believed me, I left. Now I see that it was one of the worst mistakes I've made in all my 100 years."

I moved a little closer to her and held her hand gently in mine. "I'm so sorry Bella."

BPOV

I sat silently taking in everything that he had said while his cool thumb rubbed circles over my knuckles. He never wanted to leave me? He still loved me? Everything he had said to me that day was a lie? I shook my head and lay back down onto the bed. I felt like I was going to pass out again.

"Bella, are you okay. Would you like me to go get Carlisle?" His velvet voice came from beside me. He was standing by the side of the bed closest to the door.

I shook my head no turning to face him. He watched me with worried eyes and a small smile crossed my face. He mirrored mine with my favorite crooked grin and stepped closer.

"Sleep then Bella, everything has been taken care of with your father. Alice saw to that earlier." He ran one finger down my cheek and I shivered.

"I love you, Bella."

His words shocked me for a bit but I smiled back at him. "I love you too, Edward."

He turned to leave but I had something else I needed to say. "Edward," he paused and turned to look at me." I can't just forget about the pain from these last months. If you're not going to leave again like you say, I'm going to need time."

"Of course Bella, I understand." He looked at me a little longer than stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

**So, I'm not 100% sure of this chapter. Although I do have to say that I like Edward's explanation. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!! COOKIES FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone can stop crying now. REJOICE!! Chapter four is finally here!!! Okay so maybe it really hasn't been that long, especially if you are just tuning un and you've read the last three chapters straight through. Since your finally here, THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I'm sorry that my chapters haven't been very long, I know I've been promising that they would be but…they just turn out kind of small. Hopefully everyone is okay with that. Sometimes smaller is better. However, I really am working on making them longer. It would give me more self satisfaction. **

**Edward: ***chuckles* Your babbling.

**emogirlS1: **I know, but that's what makes me fun!!

**Edward: **That is true. So what is going to happen in this next chapter?

**emogirlS2: **Tisk, tisk, tisk Edward. Do you really think I would tell you that with my loyal (I love you guys!) readers right here to read. That would ruin all the fun!!

**Edward: **Not even for me? *unleashes his golden, perfect eye power*

**emogirlS2: ***stares blankly* ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!! HURRY!! ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie dose.

**Chapter Four**

BPOV

When I woke up the sun was shining in through the large window and I sat up, stretching my arms above my head. I made sure to pull the covers completely off me before I rolled off the bed. I walked over to the desk on the left side of the room to look in the mirror that was sitting on it. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday and briefly wondered what Edward had thought of my 'Bite me' t-shirt.

My hair was a mess but my face seemed to look better. My skin didn't look as pale and the bruise marks around my eyes had faded dramatically. I made my hair as presentable as possible before walking quietly out of the room.

I was in the middle of a long hall way that had various doors on both sides. There was a set of stairs to my left going upwards and a set to my right going downwards. I turned to my left and made my way down that staircase. Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett were all in the living room talking amongst one another. They all stopped and looked up at me once I reached the bottom floor. I blushed, looked down at the floor and shifted awkwardly. Emmett was the first to react; he scooped me up into his arms and swung me around. "I missed you so much Bella!!" He hollered, placing me back on the ground. "I missed you too, Emmett." His large grin was absolutely contagious and I found myself grinning form ear to ear.

Alice was the next to greet me. She danced her way to me and threw her arms around me. "It's so good to see you Bella!! We have to go on a girl's night out soon, you know, to catch up!" I rolled my eyes at her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "Of course, Alice." She kissed my cheek before stepping back.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine."

"That's good. I think Esme is in the kitchen making you something to eat. It's okay, she wanted too." He said, silencing my protests before I spoke them.

I walked out of the large room and made my way to the kitchen. Esme had the kitchen T.V. on following the directions of the chef on the food network channel. She turned when she heard me approach.

"Bella, it's so good to see you. I hope you're hungry. You've been asleep for a very long time." She smiled lovingly at me, turning back around to finish making my breakfast.

I pulled up a stool and turned my gaze out the kitchen window to watch the sheeting rain. I was so happy that the Cullen's had returned, and it didn't look like they planned to leave anytime soon. But I couldn't shake the fear that they would. What if something happened again? What if Jasper tried to come at me again? Would he leave just as quickly as he had before? If he did, I don't think I would be able to hold myself together. Not again.

I shook my head and looked back at Esme. They wouldn't leave me again. Edward had said that it was the worst mistake of his entire life. Although I should be more stubborn about him coming back, I couldn't. He told me that he still loved me, and had never stopped loving me. Knowing that all the things he said to me that day were all lies, brought back such happiness that I felt like it was going to bubble over onto the floor. I realized then that I hadn't seen Edward since I got up. Panic ripped though me on its own accord and I stood up off my stool, looking into the living room and around the house as far as I could see. He wasn't there.

"He's here somewhere." Esme's voiced startled me and I swerved around to meet her gaze. I blushed, looking down at the tiled floor. Had my panic been that obvious?

"I think he's upstairs in his study, third floor first door on your right. I'll call him when your food is ready." She gave me a huge and pushed me out of the room.

I walked up the two flights of stairs and stopped in font of the door that Esme had described to me. I knocked quietly. "Come in." His velvet voice rang from the other side of the door.

I hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open and closing it behind me. The room was large like most of the rooms in the house. The floor and walls were made of matching wood. On the walls to the right and left of the door were bookshelves that went all the way to the ceiling. It was largest collection of books that I had ever seen outside of a library. Of course, there was a large window across from the door. Edward was occupying the mahogany desk that sat in front of the window. I saw his nostrils flare a little as I neared him and I immediately stopped. I had forgotten how appealing I had smelt to him. His personal brand of heroine he had once described it.

EPOV

I was in my study reading when there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in." I called, not looking up from my readings.

The door opened and closed quietly, there was a pause, and then whoever walked in made their way closer to me. I still hadn't looked up, then the sent hit my like a ton of bricks, the only scent that sent my throat ablaze. The scent that I would recognize anywhere. My nose flared a little as I took a breath of air, inhaling her perfect scent.

She must have noticed that I caught her scent because she stopped farther away from me than necessary. I closed my book, stood, and went around the desk to take her hand in mine. I raised it to my lips and kissed the back of her hand lovingly, locking eyes with her. She gasped at the contact and I couldn't help pulling her into my arms. It was like she fit to every curve of my body, and I hers. Her warm body sent a shiver down my spine. I wrapped my stone arms around her thin waist as she wrapped hers around mine. I rested my face in her hair, inhaling again.

"Hello." She said sweetly.

I smiled. "Good morning, love."

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and smiled. I pulled away a little cupping her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Your bed is very comfortable. But, you didn't have to do that for me. I would have been fine sleeping on the couch or something."

"I would never make you sleep on the couch Bella, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. When I checked on you earlier you were sleeping like the dead. I thought you were going to sleep for quite some time."

"What time is it?" She asked, looking around the room for a clock.

"It's a little past noon."

"Wow. I did sleep for a long time. Oh, gosh!" she screatched, pulling away from me. "I really need to get home now. Charlie is going to kill me!"

I chuckled, turning her back around to face me. "I told you last night that everything is taken care of. Alice went and talked to Charlie for you."

"He must have been really surprised to have seen Alice after so long." She muttered under her breath.

I stiffened. "Yes, he was. He asked a lot of questions before he would let her go. She said that he was very…unhappy that we returned. Well, that I was back, I should say."

"He'll get over it." She spat out bitterly. She was silent again. After a few minutes of silence I was about ask her what was wrong but she looked up at me to speak.

"Edward, can you answer a few more questions for me?"

I sighed before nodding and pulling her out of the office. I didn't really want to talk about my stupid decision to leave, but I knew that she had the right to know everything she wanted to. I lead her back down a flight of stairs and down the hall to my room. I opened the door for her and followed her inside.

She went to sit on the black couch in the middle of the room and I sat down next to her. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What more do you want to know?"

BPOV

"Where did you guys actually go? One of the doctors at the hospital said that Carlisle said that he was offered a job in Las Angeles. I knew guys couldn't actually go there."

"Your right, we didn't go there. We went to Italy. Well, my family went to Italy anyway." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "You didn't go?"

He shook his head. "It was very hard to be around them. Being able to hear their thoughts was like torture. They hated that they had to move away because of me. Especially Alice. She had the hardest time coping. She made sure to remind me that she thought I was wrong verbally and mentally every time I was home. So I spent a majority of the time away from my family. I never went anywhere special. Just places to keep me distracted. I checked in once a month, for Esme. Esme and Carlisle were very worried about me. I wasn't me. I knew that, but it was very hard to play off like I wasn't miserable. I fought the urge to go back to you every minute of everyday. The only thing that kept me away was thinking that you were safe." His eyes narrowed a fraction when he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Shortly after I left my family again, I got a call from Alice. She was panicked. She said that she had just had a vision of you being attacked by Laurent. We had 24 hours to get to you. We were all on a plane within the hour. When we made it to Forks I took off after you. I'm faster than the rest of them so I was there first. After we brought you here, I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave you again. That was out of the question. At least, if you would take me back."

I was very quiet for a few minutes. My heart was beating out of control and I tried desperately to calm it. Knowing that Edward had wanted to come back to me the whole time made butterflies in my stomach. He had only stayed away to protect me. I rolled my eyes before throwing my head back and laughing. Leave it to Edward to go to extreme measures to protect me.

Edward's brow frowned in confusion as he leaned closer to me. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you always go through such extreme measures to protect me. I should have known that it would be something like that. I guess I was just so hurt that I didn't even stop to think that maybe you had a good reason to thinking you should leave. I believed every word you had said to me that day, but, I never really let myself think about it. I kept myself busy every minute of every day, never letting my mind wander. Of course, despite wanting it, my mind wandered to you anyway. Especially my dreams. They brought me back to the time when you did love me, and I enjoyed them, until I woke up."

Pain flashed across his face at my words and he took my hand. "Waking up was…hard. While you were gone, it felt like I had a giant whole in my chest. I missed you so much." My voice broke as I looked down at our laced fingers. He squeezed my hand gently before pulling me onto his lap. I laid my head against his cool chest and sighed. "I'm never leaving you again Bella. Not so long as you want me here." He spoke quietly, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll always want you here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is finally here! I am so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update. Things have been really hectic around my household lately. Anyway, I finally got a break and was able to sit down and write this chapter. I was surprised at how irritated I was becoming when I couldn't write. But it's okay now and I feel much better. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We get to see Charlie in action. Edward beware.**

**Edward: **I didn't think he would be too happy.

**emogirlS2: **You're right about that one. Good luck Edward. On to the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Chapter Five**

Edward decided to drive me home at eight, something that I was not happy about. I wasn't ready to be away from him yet. Part of me felt that if I turned my back, he would disappear again. I cut quick glances at him every few second to make sure he was still there, even though there was no way he could get away from me at this moment.

We drove in a comfortable silence. The only sound being the almost silent humming of the engine as Edward willed it to go way over the speed limit.

I turned my gaze out the window. The trees were flying by so fast that it looked like a solid black wall. I rolled my eyes at his reckless speed and let my mind wander to the horror that we were about to walk into. According to Alice, when she went to see Charlie yesterday to inform him where I was, he was not at all thrilled to see her. Well, he was happy to see her, but when he asked about the rest of the family, he wasn't happy to find that Edward was back as well. She said that she had to kindly remind Charlie that Edward was her brother. I shivered slightly; Alice could be very intimidating when someone spoke badly about her family. Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to the meeting. I had tried everything to get Edward to let Alice or Carlisle bring me home, no such luck. He said that if he was back and going to be part of my life again, he needed to speak with Charlie face to face. I sighed heavily.

"Bella, everything is going to be okay." Edward's smooth voice rang through the silent air.

I turned in my seat. "You don't know my dad like I do Edward. You weren't his favorite person to begin with. He's going to be really angry now!" I realized my voice had gotten very high and I snapped my mouth shut, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"Bella, love, there is nothing your father can do to keep me away from you. I'm here, and I'm not going away anytime soon." He smiled my favorite smile and wrapped one arm around me. We rode in silence until he pulled up to the curb behind my faded red truck. I took a deep, staggering breath before I turned to Edward.

"You ready?" I asked him, following his gaze to the front window where the drapes had just swung closed.

We walked to the door hand in hand. Before we could open the door it flew open and slammed against the inside wall. Charlie stood in the doorway with his hands balled into shaking fists at his sides. His face was crumpled in anger and was starting to change color. We stood there for a few seconds, no one saying anything. I was about to plead to my dad to calm down and listen, but Edward spoke before me.

"Good evening Charlie, it's been a while." Edward spoke calmly, meeting Charlie's angry gaze.

"How dare you show your face here again after what you did to Bella! Get you hands off her and leave my property!" Charlie screamed at Edward stepping forward to retch me and his hands apart.

"Charlie, if you would just let me explain." Edward said with an even voice even though I could see anger flash in his beautiful gold eyes when Charlie ripped our hands apart.

"I don't want to hear anything from you! Bella get inside. You're not allowed to see him again!"

"Dad!"

"Charlie!" Edward and I yelled at the same time. My dad was taking this too far and I could feel my anger begin to boil.

"There's no arguing about this Bella. He hurt you! You walked around like an empty shell for months! It was so hard to watch you that way knowing there was nothing I could do to help you. You were like that because of HIM! I won't let him be apart of your life again!"

Edward's faced twisted into a pain that I had never seen him experience before. Without Charlie's knowledge, he was torturing him with his thoughts. Edward's gift to read people's minds-apart from mine- was letting him get a glimpse of how messed up I truly was in his absence. My anger finally boiled to a massive high. Charlie knew nothing of why Edward had left me! He was in no place to judge, and it was MY decision whether or not I wanted Edward in my life or not! It's true that at the time I thought Edward didn't love me, and Charlie knew that, so in some places Charlie had the right to be angry, but he was overreacting. I would not let him hurt Edward this way.

"Dad" I said firmly, ripping my arm from his grasp and taking Edwards hand. "I think your overreacting about this. It's my choice whether or not I let Edward back into my life or not. I won't let you keep me away from Edward, not when he's finally back." Charlie's face faltered for a fraction of a second then he was angry again.

"I don't care Bella; you're not allowed to see him. Get into the house."

"Charlie, I know now what I did was wrong, but what I was for her. I thought that she would have been better off with me not around. I never knew that my absence would do her more harm than good. I truly had her best interest in mind." Edward was pleading with Charlie now. I had never seen him so ready to gravel at someone's feet.

"Please, dad." I begged to him. He looked at me for a few moments before letting his face relax into a calmer demeanor. "Fine, Bella, I trust your judgment. I'm not going to treat him like he's my favorite person in the world, but I'll be civil at the very least." He turned to Edward, scowl back on his face, "You hurt her one again, I promise you you'll wish you never showed your face here. Is that clear, Edward."

"Yes sir, I promise I won't hurt her again. I'll take care of her." He looked at me as he spoke, promising more to me than to my father. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, where have I heard that before? Bella, it's a school night, say goodbye and come inside." He turned on his heal with one more cold look to Edward before going inside and slamming the door behind him.

I turned to Edward just in time to be pulled into a hug against his chest. "I told you he wouldn't keep me away from you." He whispered into my ear, his cool breath sending shivers down my spine.

I smiled up at him, "Yeah, but he still overreacted. I'm sorry, Edward."

"He had every right to be angry with me, Bella. I made a terrible mistake, and you had to suffer because of them. It's time that I pay the consequences for my foolish actions." He nuzzled his face into my hair as he spoke, rubbing my back soothingly. I sighed when he pulled back to cup my face with both his hands. I stared into his liquid eyes and felt desire pass through me. He was so breathtakingly beautiful it was a crime. My eyes wandered from his to his lips. Edward was close enough to me that I could taste the cool sent of his breath against my parted lips. I couldn't help but lean closer. I heard Edward's deep chuckle before his lips descended onto mine.

His cold lips were as smooth as marble. I pressed into him nibbling on his lip. He parted them slowly, letting me slip my tongue between them. Edward's mouth was heaven. He tasted like nothing else in the world. Our tongues met and he quickly dominated me, though I didn't mind in the slightest. A moan escaped my lips as Edward pulled me even closer to him. Before he had left, he never allowed something like this. I couldn't say that I minded.

Edward groaned into my mouth before gently pulling my arms away from the grip I had around his neck. "Bella, you don't know what you do to me."

My face exploded into a bright red and he chuckled. "I love it when you blush." He said, tickling my cheek.

A loud knocking on the window made me jump and Edward dropped his hand from my cheek to take me hand. "Until tomorrow, my Bella." He kissed the back of my hand lightly before stepping off the porch.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered when he reached his car, though I knew he could hear me.

"I love you too, Bella." He called loud enough for me to hear before getting into his car and sped down the road.

**Yay! Chapter five is finally done! Sorry if it was kind of poopie. It's 1 in the morning and I'm TIRED! Anyway, next chapter the Cullen's go back to school. Wonder how everyone is going to feel about that. I'm also thinking about having Jacob Black come in somehow. Yeah, I think I will. Besides, its not a complete Twilight FanFic without Jacob in it right? Right. **

**Please favorite and review!!! Everyone that reviews gets COOKIES!!! Ummm…cookies. **

**Special thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far! They are:**

-IMaire (first reviewer for story and chapter! Extra cookies for you!)

-desintx

-looneybaloony

-Chezy-babe

-icefang7

-Adrienne L. Mendal

-Cappiesgirl23

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews guys!! I LOVE YOU!!!! Cookies for all of you!! **

**Everyone else that reviews gets cookies too!! **


End file.
